Yuki, Kira is Reborn!
by Kitty McGee
Summary: Yuki, a Japanese-born girl, is living in America with her horrible aunt and older sister. When shinigami confront her, telling her that her 'God', Kira, has been killed, she jumps at the chance to carry his name on. But does she have the brains for it?
1. Shinigami?

**Hi Minna!**

**Well...I know nothing about crime and stuff...but I thought it would be interesting to do a Death Note fan fiction because it's one of my favourite anime/manga of all time!**

**I wanted to create a new character, and bring in a few of the old ones, to kind of show people what I think would have happened if the Death Note got into different hands.**

**Hope you enjoy! (BTW! Misa and Near are the only known living characters in this fan fiction...:))**

***I don't own Death Note. If I did, L would be an angel.**

* * *

I was walking down an empty alleyway one evening, coming home from my part-time job at the time, working at a cosplay café and tonight we all planned to dress as what we thought "Kira" looked like. It was amazing how fast the news of Kira, a merciless God who punished those who committed crimes, with their lives. My friends didn't agree with Kira, but at my work we understood that he was working for a better life for all of us. He hasn't just stopped crime, but he has stopped bulling too. I was just sad I didn't live in Japan anymore and that in America they hit the Kira story from all of the Americans. It's sick. Kira should aim for world domination! Kira is God! I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out. No answer, of course. I walked faster.

Suddenly, I bumped into a huge, monster. Well, not bumped, but ran through it.

"Who are you?!" I screamed, looking up at the giant, his glowing pink eyes staring back,

"You can see me?" It asked. It came out from behind a shadow, it was a girl. Dressed in something similar to me, as I believed that the second Kira was a Gothic Lolita loving girl.

"Of course I can! Who could miss you?!"

"I bet she can't see me," said another voice, and behind me was another giant, this time it looked like a man dressed in all black with black-feathered wings and bulging yellow eyes.

"I can see you too, idiot!" I shouted, "Who are you two?!"

"We're shinigami," the one dressed in black said, "But you can call me Ryuk, human child. And this is Shimiko."

"I don't care! Why are you here?!-" My heart stopped. "A-are you here to kill me?"

Ryuk threw his head back and laughed an evil, husky laugh. I turned to Shimiko, and she was giggling, but not like a little girl. Like a smoker.

"Kill you?" he asked, "Oh my! Humans are amusing!"

I turned completely red in the face, "Then why are you here?"

The shinigami stopped laughing, "Have you heard of Kira?"

"Yes. I support him."

"Well listen, kid, he's dead," Shimiko told me, "He was killed by our Ryuk here." And with that, she began to giggle again.

"Is that true?! You killed my God?!" I screamed, wishing I could punch him.

"Yes, that's life, little human. It's what I do as a shinigami. But I'm bored. I need a new Kira."

"New Kira? Are you kidding? No one can replace the genius that is Kira!"

"Well if you don't want the job…"

"Y-you were going to ask me?"

The ugly, giant man threw his head back again and laughed while Shimiko's real laugh was a horrible screech. It looked like a scene from a movie.

"I have a little book here, kid. Take a look at it, what do you think it is?"

She handed me an A4 black book. I examined it. On the cover was Chinese or Kanji symbols in white. It was a plain, no-lines notebook.

"I can't read it. I left Japan before I was old enough to learn Kanji in school," I told her, and handed it back.

She giggled, she seemed to do that a lot, "It's in Chinese, actually. This cannot be written in Japanese Kanji."

"Chinese? Are you kidding? Do I look like I speak or read Chinese?"

"No. But most of the worlds population does. That's why it's in Chinese."

"I don't care. What has a plain, old stupid notebook got to do with Kira?"

"It's a Death Note."

"D-Death Note? You mean…Kira used the shinigami to kill?"

Shimiko did her screech laugh again. She sounded like a bird.

"He used _my _Death Note. And I had to kill him in the end. Now the shinigami are bored up in our realm. Kira _has _been dead for two years now."

"Two years? That long?" My world was suddenly spiralling downward.

"Yeah. And the only way for Kira to live on, funny this coming from a shinigami, is if you become the new Kira."

"Become the new Kira...I don't know-Okay, I'll do it!"

Shimiko handed me her notebook and a shiny new black pen.

"I'm going to leave you guys now, have fun, human kid!"

"It's Yuki!" I called after him as he flapped his wings and flew up into the dark sky until he eventually disappeared.

"Shimiko?"

"Yes, Yuki-Kun?"

"Teach me everything you know about this book," I asked of her.

Her terrifying laugh filled the streets, Kira will be reborn!


	2. Use of a Death Note

Hello again :)

I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this chapter...I think it turned out good enough.

Maybe Yuki is too sure of herself...wasn't Raito a bit confused when he first recieved his Death Note? Lol...ahh well xD

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a massive hangover. I was drinking the night before. Funny enough, I didn't remember. I rolled out of bed and made myself a coffee. As I closed my bedroom door and walked towards my laptop glowing on my desk, I saw a black book laying beside my lamp. I picked it up. "Death Note", it wasn't a dream. I heard the ghostly giggle from behind me, and there, standing, was a giant woman wearing a torn and worn Gothic Lolita dress with stripy socks. I screamed, forgetting who she was, then sighed.

"Don't scare me like that, Shimiko-san," I told her, catching my breath.

"Sorry, Yuki-kun. You seem to let on that you know quite a bit about Kira, don't you?"

"Well, I thought I did. Until _one night _when a pair of Shinigami approached me in an alleyway!" I said, in my most sarcastic tone.

"Do you want to learn more about this notebook?" she asked, snickering.

"Well, considering I don't read Chinese, a full explanation and instructions would be nice!"

"Of course. Kira used the exact same method to kill. Although the Death Note is for Shinigami, it too comes with a few rules. Kira had to obey these rules also."

"How does it work?"

"If you write a name in the book, that person dies within forty seconds. You must clearly picture the person's face in your mind, also. If you do not write the cause of death within the forty seconds, the person dies of a heart-attack. You can be as detailed as you want, when it comes to writing the cause of the death, keeping it within reason. It must be realistic."

"Realistic?"

"Yes. In your case, you may not write the name of someone and ask that they are killed by a unicorn, because unicorns do not exist."

"Oh. Well that's a bit boring."

"You know, there is a way of making it more exciting."

"There is?"

"Yes. Shinigami eyes and Shinigami protection can be offered by any Shinigami, for half your life."

"Half my life? Surely that is not a good deal. Where does my life go?"

"I take it. And add it to my own life. Although I cannot tell you how long you have left to live exactly, I can safely say; in your case, it's an excellent deal."

"Do you mean I have long to live?"

"Extremely long, for a human. You must have discovered a way of increasing you life…possibly in the future."

"Then I'll take them!"

"Half your life?"

"Yes! Deal! Give me what you have to offer!"

Suddenly, everything went red. An unusual number floated above Shimiko's head.

"W-Wait…what is this? Why is everything red? What's that over your head? And how do I control this?!"

After a long talk, Shimiko taught me how to use my eyes and another power she told was her's. This power created a protective shield around me and whoever I chose. When she wasn't looking, I looked into the mirror at myself. It read that I had 3,000 years left. Was I a Shinigami too? How did that come to be? I ignored it and went downstairs.

"Where are you going today, Yuki-kun?" Shimiko asked, trailing behind me. Her face reminded me of one from a totem pole.

"I'm going out to see my friends. Your staying here," I announced, shooing her back into my room.

"But why, Yuki-kun?"

"Because someone would faint if they saw you!"

"It's okay, nobody but you can see me."

"Really?"

"Am I really that ugly?" she chuckled.

I left the house, slamming the door behind me. Of course, my horrible Aunt Jesmonda came out to complain. I hated her. She was married into my family, that's why she wasn't Japanese. But that wasn't what I had against her, a normal girl would be glad to have someone from so far away in their family. My problem was, she never is quiet. She nags me to do horrible things, all the time. And she complains about everything.

"Where do you think your going in that outfit?" she screeched from the front door, waving her fist.

I looked down to see that I was simply wearing a denim skirt and a pink Hello Kitty top. That was pretty harmless.

"What? It looks fine to me."

"Are you kidding? Put on a pair of trousers, or something!"

"Why so?"

"Because I hate you legs, and I told you to!"

I stormed off, and heard Shimiko cackle behind me. My legs? Just an excuse! I looked down to my phone, a text read; _Where are you? _When I eventually got to the train station, my friend were impatiently waiting for me. On of them was even tapping her foot. I apologised and we waited for the next train.

A strange man in a hat stood next to one of my friends, Ashley. I was suspicious of him, but shrugged it off. In an instant, he covered her mouth and began to drag her off. Why could nobody else see this? Without thinking, I took out my Death Note and scribbled his name down as fast as I could. It was sloppy, but it worked, the man collapsed and Ashley ran towards me in shock. I hugged her as the rest turned around, amazed to see a man lying on the floor, with a single dribble of blood flowing down the side of his mouth.

Just like that, I had killed a human being, taken a life. It's not that it didn't feel good, it did. But I was afraid of how absorbed I get with it afterwards. I quickly shoved the Death Note into my shoulder bag and acted as if I had no idea what happened. I rushed over, like the rest of the drift of people and acted shocked and scared. An ambulance was called, only to tell everyone that the man had died. Police later conformed on the radio and TV that the man was in fact a notorious rapist and murderer, who was on the run for quite a while.

_You did a good thing,_ I kept telling myself over and over again, but somehow, that wasn't enough.

"Who had the second Death Note?" I asked Shimiko, as we were walking home, it was late at this stage.

"A girl named Ayame Misa-"

"Misa Misa? Your kidding! I was a massive fan of her's! Don't tell me…she was killed?"

"No. She's still alive somewhere in Japan right now. I know that Ryuk said he was going to visit her after he dropped me off with you."

"Do you think he had the hots for her?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Who was her Shinigami?"

"A great friend of mine…Rem."

"D-Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did…"

"No. Rem…passed away."

"Shinigami can die? No way…"

"Yes. Humans can figure out how to kill them themselves, but the affect of Rem's death in our dimension was horrific. She had many friends, not just me."

"I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. It happens, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

I curled up that night, locking my room from my aunt and thought about how I was going to use the Death Note. Kira had quite a noble idea…I wasn't going to run around errant and spoiling his name. I was going to have to do something to let the world know that Kira was still alive.

***

In the morning, I still wasn't used to Shimiko's presence and jumped at the sight of her sitting by my desk, reading my magazines. I got dressed and decided to round up some of my friends. I knew beforehand that my aunt would chase them away, so I called them and arranged to meet at a shopping centre, to make up for the day before when we had to all go home because some of us were too shocked to function. With Shimiko following close behind me, like the Morrigan in gothic clothing, crow feathers and all. Even her laugh resembled a crow. Sitting on a fountain, I began to ask them some questions.

"What does everyone here think of…Kira?" I questioned, anxiously awaiting their replies.

"What's a Kira?" one girl said, flicking back her blonde hair.

I realised that only one of my friends here was Japanese, apart from me. After a bit of explaining, she spoke up.

"I think he did a pretty noble thing," Uzumaki, my one Japanese friend, said while fiddling with the buttons on her shirt, "I know you really like him, Yuki."

"That's not it. He's dead."

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that," she replied, lifting her head and looking sympathetic.

"I think he sounds like a maniac! From some horror movie!" another one of my friends said, biting her fingernails.

"He's not! He's a God! Sent to us from a higher force! I just know it…" I giggled, feeling the book within my shoulder bag, "If you could ask Kira to kill someone for you…who would you kill?"

"That's easy! Our old Maths teacher! She's gross!"

"No, my ex boyfriend, he cheated on me!"

"I'd kill my parents, then I could live alone…"

"Anyone who ever bullied me when I was little. They deserve it."

After gathering this information, I told everyone I was sick and went home. The reason why I was given this Death Note, was to show girl power! Anyone who hit, hurt or upset a girl…would have to pay.


End file.
